All New Things
by kagsandinuinlove
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome meet in a whole new way and under new circumstances. I have mainly changed the story to how I would like it the most
1. Chapter 1

Kagome took a deep breath as she looked deeply into the eyes of a half-demon who's transformed into a full-demon.

It was raining heavily and Kagome was currently kneeling in front of a stone wall, while the demon was crouching before her, looking at her intently.

"Please, I won't hurt you." She begged for him to let her be. She knew how half-demons were being treated and she doubted that he would believe that she would have anything else on her mind but hurting him.

But the truth was that she did not wish to hurt anybody, much less a half-demon, she had nothing against them. "You are here to try to kill me." He growled at her and inched closer to her.

"No." She cried. "Why would I want to do that, I don't even know you." "You humans don't need reasons!" He yelled showing his fangs threatingly. He was now centimetres away from her and they looked into each others eyes.

The demons growl suddenly stopped and his face showed confusion. In the girl's eyes he could see nothing like the things he always saw from the other humans that tried to kill him or hurt him. Instead, he saw honesty, and understanding. He didn't see disgust towards him but he did see a little fear, which was understanding since he was a demon and she only a human girl.

A really beautiful, human girl. Her black hair clung to her pink tainted cheeks, her eyes were a beautiful brown color and she looked so fragile. He could feel his anger leaving him and he turned back to his half-demon form. His eyes turned back to a golden-honey color, the stripes on his cheeks disappeared and his finger nails turned back to their normal length.

The rain has picked up by now and it was pouring down on them, making the girl shiver. Her nose was red and the clothes she was wearing were soaked. She shivered violently and the demon took off his Haori jacket off and before he knew it he lay it over her.

Suddenly he feared the rejection, like he got from every other human. When he was little and his mother had just passed away, he didn't have a place to stay, and that day it was raining too, he was going around, asking people to stay at their houses until the rain stopped but they all refused and he was left alone in the rain.

His heart sped up when he saw her winding his jacket tighter around her and smiling at him. "Thank you." She whispered, burying her nose in the fabric.

He frowned: 'Why is she not disgusted?' He asked himself perplexed. Every other human would have been disgusted.

"We should probably find shelter." The demon said and she nodded. He was unsure of what to do next, should he pick her up and carry her to a safe place or should he let her walk alone? He did not want to force himself on her and he for sure could not handle rejection from a girl that he already felt attracted to.

He saw her slamming against the stone wall, hitting her head. "Are you ok?" He asked her worried. When she didn't respond he thought it safe to take her into his arms and carry her to a cave that he found suitable.

He lay her down on his jacket that he had unfolded on the ground for her and wrapped the sleeves around her to keep her warm. Then he sat against the opposite wall and watched over her, until she woke up the next morning.


	2. Chapter 2

His heart sped fast when she woke up. How would she react to him being there? Maybe it was just because of the situation in the rain the other day, that she was tired and worn out to even run away or fight him off. He didn't blink when she opened her eyes and looked at him. There was an awkward silence between them, because neither of them knew what to say.

After a long while she spoke: "Thank you, for bringing me here." He looked at her unsure, then nodded. "Here's your jacket, what material is it?" she asked while she stood up and handed it back to him. Is she making small-talk? "It's made from fire-rat. Protects you from fire, rain, cold and other things." She sat down beside him, making him fidget nervously. "I'm Kagome by the way." "Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha," she repeated. "that's a nice name." he looked at and the corner of his mouth lifted itself slightly upwards. "You must be hungry." he said, changing the subject. "Yeah, too bad I don't have my bag with me. Where are you going?" she asked panicked when he stood up and walked to the cave's entrance. "I'll go hunt something down." "Please, no human." "I'm not a canibal, ya know? Keh, I'll go hunt us some rabbits." "You'll come back, right?" she asked, worried that he'll leave her.

"Yeah, yeah, just wait here." He jumped off into the distance and disappeared in the trees. She smiled when he said that, she had a feeling that they would get along.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello Readers :) Here's a new chapter, I hope you'll like it like the other ones.

Also, all Inuyasha greatness belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

Have Fun.

She sat in the cave patiently, waiting for Inuyasha to come back with some food. She smiled as she thought about how much she already liked him and how he seemed to like her, maybe just a little, too. Suddenly, he appeared in the entrance of the cave, with a few rabbits in his hand and a few bottles of water. „Where did you get those bottles from?" she asked curiously. He smirked and walked into the middle and put down the items.

„Somebody lost them in the forest." She laughed and he smiled at her. She stood up and helped him skin the rabbits and cook them over a small fire. When they were finished, they sat down again, next to each other and ate in silence. „Are we going to split up after this?" Inuyasha asked her when he finished with his food and looked at her, sadness mixing into his voice. Kagome looked at him, not having expected him to sound so desperate. But she guessed it was to understand, after all, he was a Hanyou and hardly anyone accepted him.

„I don't have to be anywhere." She smiled lightly at him. His ears perked up. „What about your family?" He asked her, still a little hope in his heart, he wanted a friend so badly. He was alone for almost his entire life and now this girl came and he hoped to god that she would be with him for a long time. „They are at home, knowing that I'm safe." She hoped he would accept that answer, because she didn't want to tell him, that she was actually from the future and that she knew everything about Demons and Hanyous because of her grandfather.

„So you'll stay." he smiled at her happily and she nodded. They walked outside infront of the cave and Inuyasha kneeled before her, with his back to her. „Hop on." He told her. „I can walk." „Not where I'm about to take you." He smirked at her haughtily and she couldn't resist but to climb onto his back and see what he had in store for her. He held onto her legs, which were wound around his hip tightly and without warning sprang from the stony ground onto a tree branch and stopped, for Kagome to get used to being so high.

Kagome held onto him tightly, too. Her arms were also wound around his neck and she looked down warily. „Wow, what a rush." She laughed excitedly. „"That wasn't it yet." He smirked, feeling special, that he could make her so happy and excited. He jumped again, from branch to branch, making Kagome feel as if she was flying and free. „This is amazing." She whispered next to Inuyasha's ear and his heart fluttered with pride and warmth.


End file.
